eq2fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Nathsar-Niederungen Questreihe
From the outset, all players are kill-on-sight (KOS) to both the Sarnak and the Iksar in this zone. Players have the opportunity to gain faction with both groups as they quest in the region. It is possible to gain faction with both the Sarnak and the Iksar, though care must be taken because some quests involve killing members of the other faction (which results in a loss of faction with that side.) Riliss (Iksar) Faction Wo beginnen Speak with , near the zone in from the Kylong-Ebenen. #Überliefert (71) #Vihls Botengang (71) Serie The following quests can be done in any order, or concurrently. Quest givers are shown in italics. You must be level 70 to receive these quests. *Nur die besten Knospen (72) - *Hinter den Linen (72) - *Fischzauber (72) - (should be done together with Favor of the Di'Zok from Bathezid) *Veksars Aufstieg? (72) - *Froscheintopf (73) - *Das Gesuch eines Lehrlings (73) - *Kristallgärtner (72) *Ein unmoralisches Angebot (72) in Riliss *Versöhnliche Lieferung (72) in Riliss Once you have done all the quests on and near Sathir's Span (except the language quest with Sethis Kai, for Sathirian), the following quest becomes available. *Nach Omens Ruf (71) - The Sarnshak #Die Sarnshak (73) - beginning with #Sarnshak-Saboteur (72) #Die Sarnshak-Rebellion (72) - finishing with Misc Riliss Faction Quests *Fangt die Flüchtigen (72) - in the Eastern Pens *Wachposten (73) - in Riliss *Keine Sokokare (73) - in Riliss *Dreifacher Basilisk (73) - in Riliss *Zusammentreiben (73) - in Riliss *Goblin-Verbündete (73) - in Riliss *Herumtreiber-Felle (72) - Händler Vix in Riliss *Säbelzahn-Reißzähne (72) - Händler Vix in Riliss *Federn und Füße (72) - Händler Vix in Riliss *Sarnshak-Tand (72) - Händler Vix in Riliss *Untier-Wolle (72) - Händler Vix in Riliss Bathezid's Watch (Sarnak) Faction Where to Begin Speak with , along the coast of the Lake of Ill Omen, west of , up on the cliffs . *Gunst der Di'Zok (71) *Sarnak-Eindringlinge (71) *Zu den Pferchen (72) Bathezid's Watch Series The following quests can be done in any order, or concurrently. Quest givers are shown in italics. *Gnadenfrist in letzter Minute (72) Conscript Chrydok *Beißerschlund (71) - Rekrut Vitaliz *Verschleierte und zukünftige Gefahr (73) - Tildekill the Trader *Stahlklingen (72) - Waffenmeister Zalzak *Die Anderen (71) - Student Mikyal (leads to the Omen's Call) *Wachsame Augen (72) - Dragoon Linzinek Legionnaire Captain Valkan #Jagd auf die Jäger (72) #Riliss Leutnants (72 heroic) Scouting in Bathezid's Watch #Kundschafter auskundschaften (72) - beginning with Dragoner Tiwin #Mystischer Rat (72) #Heilmittel gegen Schuppenfäule (72) - continuing with Oracle Vorzalka #Abwehrendes Blut (72) #Die Quelle (72) #Tod dem S'neuchi (72 heroic) #Grob gereinigt (73) - continuing with #Intentional Roughing (71) #Ruft die Kavallerie (71) #Beendet es (72) - continuing with ) Misc Omen's Call Quests *Getreide sammeln (73) - *Fische, glorreiche Fische! (71) - Hydiel Lawborne *Versteckte Nachrichten (72) (possibly only available after Ruft die Kavallerie or the faction level achieved at that point) Item triggered # Wissen und Legende: Burynai (72) # Wissen und Legende: Yha-Lei (70) Quests Giving Bellywhumper Faction *Note some quests require you to speak Serilian from language of the dust to talk to the quest givers *Burynai-Befehl (73) *Gobblin-Edelsteine (73) *Gehen wir auf Raubzug. (72) *Besorgungen für Schnauz (72) *Die Bauchklatscher-Ernte (74) Wiederholbar Pulnil the Haggler # Feilschers Dutzend (71) # Was ihnen gehört, gehört mir. (74) # Ausgraben der Vergangenheit (72) # Opfergaben für den Baron (74) # Sie kennt die Antwort. (74) - in Riliss Quests Giving Exiles of Droga Faction The following quests in the Drogan Exile Camp can be done in any order, or concurrently. Quest givers are shown in italics. *Schuppige Wölfchen (74) - Stampfer *Kristallberg (74) - Forschologe Zokil *Skorpione (74) - Bekämpfer Blodd *Goblin Revenge (74) - a clipboard on the side of the door at Von Bastler Nalzie #Werkzeuge zum Zerschmettern (72) #Gefährliche Säuberung (72) #Höllenmaschinen (72) #The Inventor's Invention (74) Von Bastler Glazid #Kleiner Urknall (72) #Mittelschwerer Knall (72) Von Hüter Gresrik #Schlaftabletten (72) #Gebunden (und geknebelt) in Riliss (72) Von Händlerin Paxi #bessere Herumtreiber-Felle (73) #bessere Reißzähne (72) #Hochwertige Federn und Füße (72) #besserer Tand (71) #Zusammentreffen hochwertiger Untiere (73)